Camping with a friendish
by Captain0306A
Summary: Sam goes camping with a friend but accidents happen, and maybe for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Notes- Based off the fanfic story 'Igniting Sam's fire' but differs greatly, only uses similar story line.

I don't own Glee nor the ideas for this story (just wanted an ending)

It was halfway through summer vacation and Sam had planned to go camping with his family, they were leaving in two days and were travelling to their favourite camping site that a friend owned, the camping site was miles away from society meaning their trip would be peaceful and undisturbed.

However, with only two days before leaving, Sam woke up to his parents rushing around across the house. Once getting up, he opened his bedroom door in time to see his mother rushing past with a smelling bucket

"Everything okay mom?" the blond asked covering his nose from the stench.

His mother ignored him, disappearing into a room for a few moments before reappearing this time talking to her son "The twins have caught a bug, me and your father have been racing around like we're trying to put out a fire" His mother looked haggard and exhausted

"Want me to make them some toast as well as a cup of tea for you and dad?" Sam knew when to be useful, a skill nurtured into him by the way he was raised.

His mother gave him a thankful look, giving him an answer without saying anything before hurrying off to a heaving sibling.

After setting the ill children of to sleep, Sam and his parents sat at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast to regain strength they'd need later.

A saddened look crept across the woman in the room, "Maybe we should cancel the trip, we won't be able to enjoy it if their ill"

Mr Evans looked up from his newspaper "As much as I'd like to go, your right" he took a sip from his sweltering coffee before turning to the younger man in the room "Sam, why don't you invite a friend to come so at least you can go and have fun?"

Sam's face didn't hide the uncertainty he was feeling, "Are you sure? I mean, won't you need me to help with the twins?"

"We'll be fine, there's two of them and two of us" his father said, getting up to put his mug in the sink "You go and enjoy yourself" he finished exciting the room

Sam gazed over to his mother who nodded in agreement to his dad.

Almost running to his room, Sam picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts before reaching his target.

Sam: Hey! Wanna cum camping with me 4 a week? XD

: Sure let me ask my mom

: Ye i can come send me wat time ur leaving & wat i should take

Sam continued to text his fellow camper before packing things he'd need for his trip, packing a change of clothes, trunks and other things. Looking through his underwear draw, he giggled at something as he picked it up before putting it in his bag, he the other would find it funny.

He went to bed early that night, needing the sleep for the long drive the next day although he couldn't contain his excitement, tossing and turning under his sheets.

After a night filled with gaps of sleep, Sam woke up with the reaching sunlight in his eyes and the sound of footsteps racing back and for, the twins must not have gotten better hence his parents battling to protect their furniture of vomit.

Deciding to have a shower, Sam walked into his connecting bathroom that he was lucky to have. Since Sam usually slept only in sweatpants as he found underwear a problem in the morning if he had morning wood, he slipped them off to the floor before turning the shower on and climbing into it.

Underneath the spray of water, Sam began soaking his skin till all of him was wet before popping open the cap of soap, after placing a decent amount onto his hand, the teen began leathering up his body. Rubbing soap on his arms and armpits before moving to his chest, he traced circular motions into his pecks before moving to his abs and his V-line, Sam had worked hard to keep his body in shape, he did this mainly because he was afraid others would look less of him if he didn't look right, plus girls dig fit men. After soaping his legs, the blond boy used one hand to pull up his ball sack while his other hand spread the cleaner between his butt and his balls, he wanted to be very thorough with his wash to keep as much freshness as possible on his trip. Speaking of the trip, Sam instantly remembered he was supposed to be picking up his camp-mate in half an hour, he quickly rinsed off the soap from his body before stepping out of the shower and drying himself.

Fastly walking into his room wearing nothing but a towel he was using to dry his hair, Sam got out the clothes he'd be wearing. Leaning up against a cupboard, he realised that something was pressing into his thigh, looking down he was met with throbbing erection pointing outwards. He hadn't had time to jerk off recently and he would most likely be unable to do it while away, he looked at the time, he now had twenty-five minutes till he was due at his friend's, he also had to double check he'd packed everything. Having no choice, he slipped on a pair of boxer briefs, sentencing his member to a prison of cotton.

Pulling up in front of the house, Sam sent a quick text to say he was outside. Moments later, the front door opened to reveal a tall lanky figure and their suitcase. The figure walked to the boot, putting his belongings in before joining Sam in the passenger seat.

"Hay Sam! Thanks again for inviting me" he greeted placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No problem Finn" the blond replied "I didn't really feel like going on my own and you were my first choice

In the car journey to the campsite, the two boys talked about pretty much everything from glee to football, comics and movies, after turning on the radio, both boys began singing as well, sharing or duetting songs.

Arriving after 6 hours of driving, both boys got out of the car stretching each limb as they went.

"Okay so we'll have to share out the equipment between us to get to the campsite, but I'm gonna go pee before we go" Sam walked to a small tree before pulling out his cock.

"What? I thought this was the campsite" the taller boy said gesturing to their whereabouts

Focusing on where he was pissing instead off his friend "nah, the reason why the campsite is hidden is because you can only get to it by foot" he finished off what he was doing, turning around as he shoved his cock back into his pants but not fast enough causing Finn to see it, instantly turning away and blushing "You good, Finn?" Sam asked, picking up on Finn's strange behaviour

"What? Oh, yeah dude I'm fine" he lied not wanting to make the situation awkward, Sam seemed to believe it.

After loading their bodies up with the equipment, they began their long walk to their desired spot. When they arrived put their belongings down, Finn surveyed the view they'd see for the next couple of days, "you weren't kidding when you said this place was good-looking, plus we won't have to worry about anyone else being around"

Sam walked over to the bag with their tent in, "yeah, it's a decent bit of land." Sam removed his top revealing a torso that looked like it had been chiselled out by an artist "Let's set the tent up first, so we can just relax"

Finn was trying to keep his eyes of his friend's chest, he wasn't looking because he found Sam hot, no he defiantly wasn't gay he told himself, instead he only looked because he was curious about the other.

They set up the tent with much ease, Finn stealing glances at Sam without the blond head boy knowing. After that, they unpacked all the equipment and then sat down on two camping chairs, discussing what they'd do on the trip.

"Dude, it's so hot out here" the taller teen said, fanning himself with his hand

"Well let's go swimming then" Sam said getting up, going to the tent and pulling out a swimming trunk and beginning to pull off his current shorts

"Wow! Dude? I'm right here" Finn said looking away when Sam dropped his shorts and undies

"So? There's no one around for miles so no body else is gonna see us and we're friends, meaning we should be comfortable around each other" the blond-haired boy said as if it were a matter of fact

Finn couldn't argue with that, they were best friends and he was sure both were straight, it just didn't seem right to be letting his junk out in the open or so that Sam could see it, although he was tall in almost every part of his body, Finn's member wasn't the same. It was average length for a teen his age but just a little thick, he'd seen other dicks in the locker room no matter how hard he tried not to, but he noticed that everyone else was tall and lean. "Well, I'm just not comfortable changing outside so I'll be in the tent" he said opening the zip to enter before changing.

After getting changed into some swimming trunks and a vest, Finn reappeared outside the tent looking over to Sam who was already swimming in the lake and as he noticed the tall boy standing, he motioned his hand to join him to which Finn obliged.

The lake was quite deep, but Finn was still able to stand on his tippy-toes and after getting used to the cold, he found it quite refreshing. It was better then all the public pools he had visited, not worrying about it being busy or if some 7-year-old had peed in it. Swimming over to his tall friend, Sam sent a minute splash Finn's way before speaking with a smile, "See this lake is so cool and we- "

Before he could finish that sentence, Finn had thrown water his way drenching his already wet head with more water, soon a war of splashes happened making the boys act like younger versions of them self as they battled with water before turning the battle into a wrestling one with Finn holding up Sam's body with pure strength before throwing him back into the water. While shoving each other, Finn was about to grab onto Sam's leg when the blond suddenly turned causing him to accidently grab a hold of the shorter boy's crotch, he could feel the full width of his friend's cock but couldn't feel the top nor bottom of it. He quickly subtracted his hand as both boys came to a standstill.

Sam was the first to break the silence "I am so sorry, I didn't know what you were doing so I turned"

"Not it was my fault, I went to go grab your leg" both boys resumed their silence before Finn spoke up again, "maybe we should start sorting something out for food" he questioned not daring to look Sam in the eyes.

"Yeah good idea let's go" Sam was in front as they made the short walk back to the tent, however, Finn did notice something equally strange that Sam was doing, he saw that Sam was trying to hide a not so hidden erection in his pants. The tall teen was shocked, did Sam enjoy it when he squeezed the boy's junk, surely not right?

Sam himself, was having mixed reactions as he tried to contain his unexpected boner, he was almost sure he was into girls, he blamed it on the fact that he hadn't jerked off and cummed for a while other then his time in the house when he didn't finish. He knew he wouldn't be able to when he was here, he'd be living in a tent where everything is heard although thinking about now, maybe he could get Finn into having a bro session.

They'd continued the rest of the day staying awkward around each other, barely talking. It was midway into the evening when Sam suddenly thought of an idea to numb their awkwardness, "Dude, my dad let me bring some beer, wanna try some?"

Finn desperate to forget about the recent situation happily agreed and soon enough they were both giggling of simple things after drinking who knows how many bottles

"But it's like why don't they just let us touch their boobs, we let them touch our chests? And surely it'd be good for them too" Finn was currently ranting on about why none of past girlfriends let him touch their stuff

"I know, we'd let them touch our junk but then when it comes to us touching them, it's all wrong and everything" both boys approved of each other's argument "Imagine it though, them lifting up their bra as twin tits popped out…uh…I just wanna rub my face in one" Sam put his head back in delight.

"Dude that'd be so hot, I just wanna put my tongue all over them" Finn said palming a quick hand over the bulge in his trunks "We gotta stop or I'm gonna cum just from the thought

Now's my chance Sam thought but couldn't voice his idea, instead deciding to counter his mind, "Wanna go back in the lake to calm ourselves down?" he hoped Finn would just prefer something else such as them both jerking off

"Good idea" there went Sam's first plan "let's go due"

Back in the water, both boys just walked around instead of swimming however, even with the cold water and disgusting thoughts that would usually put him off cumming, Sam's hard-on wouldn't go down. He had to take care of it one way or another, "Dude, have you ever thought about jerking off with a guy?"

Finn froze, turning around to reveal a look that said 'WTF' "What are you talking about dude? That's kinda gay"

"NO! not that way, as in you just helping each other out in desperate times" the more he talked, the more scared Finn seemed to become so, deciding to cover up his mistake "I just heard rumours of it in school, so I was just wondering if you'd ever done it"

Sudden relief flooded Finn's face "Oh right, no, I haven't even heard about it"

They finished their swim and got out packing everything away for the night. Sam went to go change when he remembered what Finn's reaction to him changing outside had been, "Finn, I'm gonna change outside just to let you know"

Finn thought from a minute, the blond was right, there was no one around for miles and they were friends, and both had the same equipment, so nothing should be weird "Yeah, I'm gonna change out here too"

Choosing a spot, the other side of the tent to Sam, Finn ley his Trunks drop to the floor, his flaccid member dangling in the open air, he stood there for a while before going to change however he realised that he'd placed his clothes to change into, just out of cover from the tent, walking over to get them, Finn bent over clumsily dropping to the floor without a sound. Looking up from the floor, he could just about peek over to Sam at the exact moment the teen dropped his trunks, showing a bubble butt then jiggled as he moved and as he bent down, a piece of the boy's cock could be seen causing Finn's eyes to go wide, how was he so long? Finn looked at his own member, it was about 2/3 of Sam's length, he also realised that he was hard which was odd, he was only staring at some dude's junk. Then something ticked in Finn's brain as he spied the naked boy, Sam was also hard, no wonder he was so curious as to jerk off, he was super horny.

Realising that the boy he was watching had already changed, Finn got back up and changed quickly while also deciding to ignore the fact that both he and Sam were hard.

Both boys were soon in the tent, neither really talking as they slipped off to sleep with their erections contained by their clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened his eyes, he was facing his sleeping friend's back. He closed them again deciding he needed more sleep, moving his hand down his body, he checked his crotch only to find an erect member that he wrapped a hand around, nudging the tip then back down where it grazed a messy bush of pubes. Wait a minute, he thought, he took a majority of his life making sure his body was tidy, this included his pubic hair. Opening his eyes as he looked down, he was shocked to find out that the member he was currently gripping onto, was not his own but instead Finn's while his own erection was placed firmly by Finn's butt. He discreetly took away his hand as he moved away, not wanting Finn to wake up, and left the tent to go get his mind off the matter before his friend awoke.

Finn slowly opened his eyes to the raw daylight, his head ached and an unnatural stench lingered in the tent. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness off, he saw an empty sleeping bag next to him and assumed Sam had gotten up, he also saw a pitched tent underneath his sleeping bag, he was now worried that maybe Sam had seen his erection and had gotten scared, leaving him alone.

He got up from his make-shift bed, re-positioning himself in his pants, before leaving the tent and being met with a blond-haired teen looking over a small fire with a mug in hand.

"Mornin' Sam" Finn mumbled as he sat opposite, deciding to play it safe and not freaking out the boy. Sam said nothing, keeping his concentration on the fire blazing between them, "So last night was fun" Finn said, catching the blond's eye-sight

"Yeah, it was cool" he answered without any tone.

He knew something was up with the other but decided not to question it, not wanting Sam to state he'd seen Finn's morning wood. After minutes upon minutes of silence, Finn broke the mutual muteness after catching a waft of his own stench, "ooh, I don't smell too good, I'm guessing there aren't any showers around this place?"

Sam thought for a moment, "there aren't any real ones but when me and my family are here, we usually use a waterfall not too far from here, fancy a walk?"

After both boys ate breakfast and changed into new clothes, they began walking through the woods and talking as they went like nothing abnormal had happened. Reaching nature's shower, Finn stood there just looking at the scenery, it was beautiful he thought, "you and your family are so lucky you get to see this place"

"It's cool right, I love coming to see the waterfall" Sam replied not choosing very vivid vocabulary in order to talk less, "So, do you wanna go first or should I go first?" He asked the tall teen who didn't seem to be listening, Sam thought he could try his luck at something, so he added to the options, "or we could just wash at the same time"

Finn picked up on this, wanting to say yes but not sure if his friend had meant, it possibly trying to make a joke "uh, I'll go first" causing both boys disappointment.

After explaining where to stand, Sam left him to go sit at the top of the fall, looking out at the forest, he enjoyed sitting here as he could see everything, although looking down he realised he could see everything. There Finn was, stripped down to nothing, as he used his hand to test the water before moving his entire body in, Sam watched as the liquid travelled across his body, droplets landing on bare skin. Once again, Sam was confused why he found this hot, he was sure he liked boobs, however, his pants revealed another story. Knowing he had to finish before Finn returned, Sam quickly pushed down his jeans and underwear as his cock sprang to life, he stroked its whole length from the tip to where his balls were, tugging them before journeying back up to rub his palm over the head that was releasing pre-cum. Looking down in front of him, he just caught Finn turning around to show a thick piece of meat between his legs, Sam's eyes went wide, he didn't expect Finn to be so thick down at the border as well as him being more hairy, Sam did have a decent amount down there but due to him being blond, it was less visible. The teen was further confused when he found that looking at the hair was a further turn on then he thought, could he possibly have a hair kink? He wouldn't have known before today because he'd never been with someone with no clothes on nor had he seen much hair in the porn he watched

As he went to have another glance at the bare boy showering, he realised that Finn had already finished, hearing footsteps coming close by, Sam yanked up his pants without his underwear coming up to, remaining inside but not containing the bulge.

Finn appeared seconds later in baggy clothes that revealed nothing "Hey dude, you good? You seem out of breath"

"Oh yeah I'm good, I'll go take a shower, so we can leave asap" Sam said almost running down the hill to avoid Finn seeing his crotch.

Finn watched as a very nervous looking Sam disappeared out of sight. The taller teen was very confused, why was Sam acting so strange? Was it something he said? He decided to take in the scenery while he waited, sitting down at the cliff's edge

Meanwhile Sam was hoping his life that Finn hadn't seen the swelling in his pants. Once he got to the waterfall, he began taking off his clothes while simultaneously trying to think of anything that would make his erection go down, standing in his boxer briefs, he brought the waistband over the tent as his cock flew out, if he could barely control himself now, how would he survive the entire week? He took off the last of his clothing before stepping under the unsteady flow of water, he let it soak him, brushing a hand through his hair to get it all wet. He grabbed the soap, encasing himself with its entities before washing it all off. He looked down to see his still-standing member, letting out a sigh of annoyance from the sight, he gripped the full length with his hands using them to cover as much of his dick as possible as he stroked himself off, with one hand he slid it along the outline of his crack before pulling on his balls until he rejoined the long shaft. He was so close to cumming when suddenly, he heard a low but loud moan as white liquid came dripping from above, he quickly stopped checking to see if a bird had shit on him his cock going soft due to the shock.

He quickly finished his shower, thinking he'd been too long before putting on clean shirt as he walked to the top of the mountain where Finn stood looking extremely guilty "You look like you just kicked a puppy, what did you do?"

Finn scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, "Oh nothing just I…. I…. I" he shrugged his shoulders

Sam squinted his eyes as he studied his tall friend, "Okay? Well then Mr mysterious, let's get back to the camp so we can start lunch" he gestured to the brunet to lead the way to which the other did quickly hanging his head in shame that Sam didn't know of.

As they journeyed back to camp, Finn didn't say a word even when Sam tried to pick up a conversation, he would just grunt or make other noises of approval. He didn't reply because he was too ashamed of hat he'd done while Sam was showering, he'd done something so stupid that if Sam knew, Finn was worried it would screw up their friendship. The only thing that he wanted to do however, was tell him. He wanted to tell Sam how good it felt, he wanted to try more but thought Sam would look at him as if he were a psycho. He instead continued his vow of silence as he led the way back to the opening where their two-man tent sat. he headed to the tent when his wrist was suddenly gripped, yanking him around to reveal Sam.

"Dude get off" Finn grunted, shaking his wrists free which was no use as it appeared Sam had a grip of steel

"not until you tell me what's up with you, you've been acting all strange since we left the waterfall" the blond looked Finn directly up to his eyes, piercing any hope for Finn that he'd get out of this without telling the truth

"You're a fine one to talk, after I came up from my shower you were acting strange as if you were hiding something" he pulled his hands out of the grip. Sam's face resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "See! Your hiding something too so don't try and get something out of me if your hiding stuff too"

"Fine, don't tell me" Sam let out in an attacked tone "but at least don't act like this for the rest of the week" Finn nodded, ending their brawl for now

They agreed to have hot dogs for lunch, Sam going to find some fire wood and Finn preparing the sausages. They seemed to be back to their friendly selves again, talking about comics like little kids. They ate their food in the warmth of the fire, sitting and talking, Finn noticed the blond was eating his food separately, eating the bread first before taking in the entire sausage into his mouth and closing it

"Dude? Did you just deep throat that sausage?" the tall teen asked, both turned on and disgusted

The other teen blushed with embarrassment "yeah I don't have a gag reflex, so I can stick things down my throat without wanting to vomit"

Finn thought to himself, if it all went his way, maybe that would come in handy.

Later in the evening, after they'd eaten, they decided to go swimming with Sam jokingly telling Finn to not touch his crotch this time resulting in giggles between the two.

They were simply just floating in the water's edge when Sam was the first to speak, "Finn, have you ever had sex?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Not really, I've made out with Quinn and Rachel, but they never went further then that due to either girls being girls or my hopelessness of trying not to cum too quickly. What about you?"

Sam found this quite useful, he now knew that Finn was a virgin, and that he trusted Sam with things like him cumming too quickly, "Nah, never gone that far"

They continued to float both mentally asking the other the same question.

"Finn, I have to tell you something, it's really important and I'm fine if this makes things awkward" Finn was now intrigued what Sam was about to tell him, nodding when the blond looked at him "Well, you see Finn, when you were having that shower earlier, I didn't mean to but I watched you and I know its weird and gay but I some how found it hot, so I started jerking off" he turned away not wanting to see the other's face "if it makes you feel any better, I didn't cum" he waited for a fist to hit him but it never came (Kinda like him this entire story) He slowly turned around to see Finn looking out across the water seeming to be in deep thought.

"Sam, I kinda did the same thing" Sam's face froze in shock "When you were showering, I kinda looked at you from above and watched before jerking too, I also saw you begin to jerk off, but I ruined it by cumming which is what the moan was" the dots connected in Sam's head, the white liquid that came from above was Finn's cum, that kinda turned him on. "so, I guess we're both guilty here"

"Depends on what you want to do now, pretend it never happened or we could be curious to what happens" Sam shared the grin that was also planted on Finn's face.

Finn moved his hand over Sam's, not holding it but touching it "So you never came earlier, I think we should start with you" as if on cue, a tent became visible in Sam's trunks, Sam moved his other hand to hover above Sam's crotch, seeking permission, Sam then moved his own hand to push Finn's down, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the foreign hand grazed the outline of his cock. The tall teen stood up in the water as he pushed down his friend's trunks leaving his crotch bare as he threw his clothing onto the river bank, he curved down the smooth body, stopping at the hips as he reconnected their lips. With his own hands, Sam loosened the stings of the remaining trunks, letting them drift free in the water as he helped the boy out of them. They continued to make out in the dim light of the moon, hands coating each other as they coasted through the water.

Sam was the one to break their lips apart as he began kissing along the other's jawline before moving down his chest, their difference in height helping, with a finger he drew an invisible line down Finn's stomach, brushing through the untidy happy-trail before stopping at the base of his cock, instead covering it with his entire hand as it ascended his full length, stopping at the tip.

Finn was short of breath, no one had ever touched his member before, except for himself. He found the feel odd but better than his own touch. Deciding to take matters into his own hands (or Sam's actually) he started pushing against the grip on his cock, gaining speed as he went, with his head cocking upwards as he released moans upon moans, noises that he'd never be comfortable making around anyone else.

Approaching his climax, Finn gradually came to a halt as he noticed his abandonment of Sam's own body. He took away the blond's hand and placed his own on a cheek of the boy's butt, squeezing the soft skin that he encountered. With the other hand, Finn cupped the teen's balls, gently tugging them that caused Sam release a painful moan of pleasure, he then moved his hand on the shaft of Sam and began stoking the full length, still mesmerised at how long it was, although Finn would not directly look at other cocks in the locker room, he till caught glances and he was pretty sure Sam's was bigger then any he'd seen.

Knowing the water was stopping the speed of which they did things, Finn picked up a now-very confused Sam, wrapping the blond's legs around Finn's frame as he carried him to land where he placed him down gently, leaning over him to look down at the diamond blue eyes staring back, he could watch them all day but first he had to finish what he'd started.

Now that their dicks next to each other in reverse, Finn wrapped his hand around both as he stoked their cocks, his had touching the tip of one cock while also the base of the other.

Sam was up in the clouds due to so much pleasure, he'd never experienced something like this, jerking off was fun and all but doing it with a friend, that was something much better. He moved his hand to Finn's hairy chest again, brushing through the brown hair as he inclined the other's body, landing by his pubes, his were so much thicker then his own, he tangled his hand in them as he continued to release high-pitch sounds of liking, he found all this hair such a turn on, he was gonna cum soon.

Both of their eyes met again, getting caught in each other's jewel eyes, from the sight in front of him Finn fastened his hand on their shafts causing both to go over the edge, their cum flying all over their bodies, some drops even landing by and in Sam's open mouth that he gladly swallowed.

After letting go of their cocks, they collapsed into each other's embrace, not sure what was going to happen between them but also not caring. Finn turned to his friend in time to see Sam lick drips of cum from his own face

"Dude? Did you just swallow our cum?"

Sam face blushed with embarrassment of being caught "Yeah, sorry, is it too weird?"

"Oh no, just wasn't expecting it" Finn returned, he became curious of the blond's actions, "What does it taste like? You know cum?"

"It tastes salty and warm, it felt kinda weird the first time, the only reason I tasted it was because I accidentally came on my face so cum went into my mouth" the teen looked out across the lake as he yawned "I really enjoyed what we did but now I am so tired so I'm gonna call it a night" he said getting up and swiftly shaking his bubble butt at Finn before leaving for the tent.

Finn knew Sam wanted him to come so he jumped up, running after the blond as they entered their tent for the night.


End file.
